This invention relates to a fly-wheel for a tape recorder.
Conventional fly-wheels for a tape recorder or tape players generally comprise a relatively heavy zinc die casting securely fitted to a capstan shaft. If the wall thickness of the casting is reduced in order to decrease its weight and material, misruns may occur, resulting in the production of non-uniform and mechanically weak products. For this reason, a conventional fly-wheel for a tape recorder inevitably has a rather thick wall and, therefore, is heavy and not suitable for a portable tape recorder. In addition, the thick wall increases the amount of material used, and this results in increased costs, which have been accelerated by the steep rise in material costs in recent years.
It is desirable, therefore, to eliminate the aforementioned disadvantages of a conventional fly-wheel for a tape recorder and to provide a new and novel fly-wheel.